


Looking Out For You

by austerus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Hurt Kara Danvers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austerus/pseuds/austerus
Summary: Human!Supercorp AU, in which they are in a world very much like ours, in their teens, discovering themselves. As Kara picks a fight with a classmate stronger than her, Lena stays to gather the pieces. They're already close, but the event puts a strain on their friendship.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 47





	Looking Out For You

As the second kick sent the blonde flying against the trash cans, Lena cursed her name and her charming stupidity. Couldn't she just keep quiet? There were smarter and more fulfilling ways to answer a bully. Confronting them headfirst like you had superpowers was not one of them. Well, it was too late when Lena heard Kara spilling some delicious tea in the face of the taller girl. Her answer was golden but given at the dumbest time. Before she could react to save Kara's face, Reign's heavy fist was already hitting its target. 

The commotion was growing the more they fought. Lena was unimpressed, and the crowd's reaction abhorred her to no end. Damn primates. 

As Kara growled, showing a bleeding gum, Reign stomped her back down, digging her foot on the child's gut. Lena could see the breath being knocked out of her friend and how her eyes rolled for a moment. She was in pain. And she was wearing out fast. The blood smearing around her mouth was already making the Luthor's stomach turn, but the way Kara almost passed out in that moment truly strained her heart. 

"Reign, stop it! It's enough!".

The bully was grabbing the blonde by her bangs when she let out a loud sigh at Lena's protest, "What? Can't she take a couple of punches? Maybe she shouldn't have started it in the first place, Princess."

"The guards will be here at any minute, do you want this to be added to your transgression list?"

Reign turned her head at the brunette, squeezing her eyes in a hateful expression. At her hand, Kara struggled weakly, cheeks colored bright pink from the rush and the trouble to breathe. 

Lena hoped that pushing Reign's dirty behavior history would help, but the glare made her shrug and doubt herself. 

For a moment the taller girl seemed to wonder if she should punish the Luthor kid too, but something else came to her mind and she smacked Kara's head on the trash causing a loud crash. 

"No!", Lena begged with a strained voice and took one step forward, feeling her heart pounding on her chest. 

Reign lifted Kara by the collar and grabbed her neck, squeezing it hard against the surface she had just been thrown at. 

"You take some wisdom from this experience, Prince Charming", she whispered watching the girl gag and writhe, tip-toeing on the red sneakers, "I may not care so much about some dumb school history next time".

Kara's face frowned in pain, her mouth half-open hungry for air. But her suffering did nothing to appease her attacker. So much so that Reign waited a couple of torturing seconds before finally releasing the kid. 

Lena felt like she would spontaneously explode from the tension. When Kara dropped at once to the floor she gasped loudly in relief, having held her breath without noticing. Not caring about Reign in that moment, she ran to aid her friend, almost crying. 

"Oh, Kara…"

"Keep your pup on a leash", Reign advised Lena. 

"You are one mean bastard, Reigna".

"And you don't forget that".

Watching the girl's shadow move away from them, Lena's body released the tension slowly as she turned her focus to the hurting girl on the ground. Kara was wheezing and whimpering from the abuse, laying on her side, she hugged her battered stomach, visibly taking an effort to not cry in front of the crowd. 

"Kara, Kara where it hurts more?", Lena asked, gently putting away the messy strands of golden hair, so she could see her friend's face. 

Kara kept her eyes away from the Luthors, panting, gathering strength to answer that.

"I-I dunno", she said, husky. 

"I'll get us help", she looked up at the closest kid still around and sent them to get some help, "Just hang in there", her voice said sweetly and her hands caressed Kara's arm to soothe her. 

"This is ridiculous… It wasn't even a real beating", Kara murmured, self-undermining. 

"It wasn't even a beating?", Lena repeated, loud and exasperated, "You dumbass!", she slapped Kara hard, unable to take that ridiculous talk, "She almost punched your teeth out, almost broke you in half with her kicks and choked you into Jerusalem, were you expecting more? Maybe some broken bones to make your so heroic bravado more appealing? Oh, no, no, even better, a deep wound to leave a cool scar perhaps?".

"I should've won! I should've been stronger!", Kara cried, now unable to hold her tears. 

"You are not entitled to win the fights you pick! This is an absurd expectation, Kara! You don't have to be a hero to be important or to impress anyone, why is it so important to you to be this hero? You can just be you".

Kara shook her head, gritting her teeth at every word, "No!". 

"No what?".

"No!".

"Kara!".

"No. No!". 

"Argh! You're unnerving!"

"Then leave me alone".

"You wish, you little imp".

"What happened here?", the school advisor asked, arriving with another adult. 

Lena had insisted on going to the nursery with Kara and then to her house when Pappa John arrived. Her parents were not happy with this change in their schedule, but she decided that it was worth it to face them later to stay with Kara a little more. 

John had carried his baby to her room, and talked a little about what happened, he intended to go deep into it later, and he said that Lena was in charge while Alex wasn't there as he needed to be back to work. 

Kara showed the most adorable grumpy face at that decision. Lena was happy to comply and even kissed John goodbye before squeezing Kara's puffed cheeks to force her frown away, "Your father knows who really is in charge in this relationship", Luthor said, cocky, giving her friend the bag of ice and showing her how to use it.

"I can do it by myself", Kara protested, she had been dressed in comfortable pyjamas pants and was shirtless, taking care of her wounds. 

"I know, but I want to take care of you".

The blonde pouted at the kind answer, allowing her to continue. 

"I enjoy looking out for you", Lena admitted. 

"I enjoy defending you", Kara answered. 

The brunette put her hands on her waist, giving the other a reprimanding look. 

"What?".

"You like getting in trouble. That's what."

"That's not it. I want to do what's right and fight for you."

"There is your hero complex again. Do you think I needed you defending me with your fists today?"

"Well, you are a hard girl to please, I'll say".

Lena raised her eyebrows. If she could just voice all of her thoughts… Not that Kara deserved her nasty tone. No. Kara never deserved it. She understood her friend well enough to know she didn’t mean bad. So taking a moment to swallow her impulses, she toned down. 

"I do believe that you have my best interest at your heart, Kara, and I do believe that I inspire you some level of foolishness, but you also have this need to prove yourself and face battles like a knight in silver armor. It's alright to feel like this and very romantic even, but acting on it and getting yourself hurt is inexcusable."

Kara frowned at the big word.

"You can be my hero in armor without picking fights with Reign and Sinclair."

"I just wanted to be strong and win". 

"Strength doesn't have to be physical and winning is subjective. You win more by walking away sometimes, than staying and playing brave."

"Walking away is very hard."

"Harder than hurting?" Lena asked, brushing her hand gently over Kara's huge bruise on her stomach. 

"Pain doesn't scare me."

"It should." Lena looked away thinking to herself: "because it sure scares me". Scratching a nonexistent itch on her forehead, she picked the juice box that John left for Kara and started shaking it. It was just too hard to stare at her friend at that moment. The fear she had experienced during the beating was still fading on her chest. A feeling ever too present in her life she did not wish for around Kara. Kara was supposed to be her happy place, her joy. Of course, the girl was not there to please her, but could she be blamed? Kara was just so precious, she should not be hurt like that.

"Here", she said, putting the straw for the girl.

"Are you considering not being my friend anymore?", Kara asked, afraid of the answer. 

"As if it was possible to walk away from your dumb ass", Lena joked, in sad humor.

"What a language for such lady", Kara tried to brighten up. 

"I am going to slap you again."

"Just hug me for now”, Kara said making room for her friend and raising one of her arms so she could get in there. 

Taking the invitation, Lena slid to her side. The bed was big enough to accommodate both of them very well and to the brunette’s attention, it was way warm and more comfortable than her own bed at the mansion. She wished she could just stay there. But turning at Kara to hug her into forgiveness her eyes quickly noticed the dark spots on her neck she got from the choking. 

She raised one hand to cover it and hugged her friend’s shoulders with the other arm. Resting her forehead against Kara’s temple she wished quietly for those marks to fade quickly and that her friend could be safe. Her kiss came right after, on the cheek.

Kara blushed and returned the gesture. 

So as they stayed together that night, they held hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to publish more one-shots in this verse about their lives as students and young lesbians growing together, I enjoy drama with as much sapphic energy possible, so I hope you like it too!


End file.
